ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WB Talk
is an American news satire radio series, airing on WB Kids Radio since TBD 1995. Synopsis Looney Tunes characters Bugs and Daffy host a radio news show where the latest events around the WarnerVerse are reported in a satirical way. Characters Anchors *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Joe Alaskey until 2014 and Jeff Bergman afterwards) - the primary anchor of the show who tries to retain his patience while dealing with several troubles during the broadcast. *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Joe Alaskey until 2014 and Jeff Bergman afterwards) - Bugs' co-anchor who often makes sarcastic remarks about latest events and usually gets into trouble. Correspondents/staff *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Bugs' love interest and the program's main female correspondent since 1998 who often makes some sarcastic comments about TBD. *'Tina Russo Duck' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - Daffy's love interest and the most recent addition to the cast, joining the crew in 2014 as TBD. *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - the program's most recurring correspondent who occasionally serves as TBD. *'Petunia Pig' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Porky's love interest who served as the show's main female correspondent until Lola's introduction in 1998, often providing comments about TBD. *'Sylvester Pussycat' (also voiced by Joe Alaskey until 2014 and Jeff Bergman afterwards) - TBD *'Tweety Bird' (also voiced by Joe Alaskey until 2014 and Jeff Bergman afterwards) - TBD *'Speedy Gonzales' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Granny' (voiced by until 2014 and Susanne Blakeslee afterwards) - a gentle old woman who TBD. *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - a loud-mouthed correspondent who often annoys the hosts by TBD. *'The Tasmanian Devil' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Wile E. Coyote' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'The Road Runner' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - an incredibly fast roadrunner who only communicates through "beep-beep" and TBD. *'Pepé Le Pew' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a French-accented skunk who TBD. *'Penelope Pussycat' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - a striped female cat who TBD. *'Elmer Fudd' (voiced by Frank Welker until 1999 and Billy West afterwards) - one of the show's correspondents who usually tries to hunt down Bugs and Daffy while TBD. *'Yosemite Sam' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a short-tempered correspondent who TBD. *'Marvin the Martian' (voiced by Rob Paulsen until 2014 and Eric Bauza afterwards) - an alien invader who TBD. * Recurring segments *'General Talk' - a segment where the characters discuss about the latest updates in the WarnerVerse. *'50/50' - a segment where the crew discusses about a certain theme that is TBD. *'The Weather' - TBD * Trivia *Each episode lasts for seven minutes, airing in a weekday basis. *This marks the first occasion where Joe Alaskey voiced Bugs Bunny. *Following the incorporation of Turner Broadcasting System into Time Warner in 1996, Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network characters started to make appearances on it as well. Category:American radio series Category:Warner Bros. Category:WB Kids Category:Radio Category:1995 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas